


Coldest Winter

by Staybeautifulstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staybeautifulstarr/pseuds/Staybeautifulstarr
Summary: Emily Bold had been an orphan from the day her parents abandoned her. As she thought. She stayed close to her younger sister protecting her against all the evil the world threw at the tiny siblings. Unfortunately she had no choice in the matter when she was adopted. She lived the next ten years with a great life.Until she was kidnapped and tortured by a man she had once called friend. When she escaped she learned how to hunt.On a particular hunt she meets The Winchesters and is sucked into a world that even for a hunter was insane





	Coldest Winter

Emily trembled in fear. Her best friends body walking around her beaten and bruised self. His icy blue eyes now staring seemingly looking through ,she she used to be comforted by those eyes now every time he looked toward her she knew he was planning to hurt her. He looked into her eyes and smiled she felt tears growing in her eyes but she refused to show weakness still her noticed her terror and began to laugh. It wasn't the same,this laugh was demented. Evil. She knew he was looking for someone. But she had no idea who it was. Zach seemed to think it was her. That wasn't true at least to her. As far as Emily could remember she had just been Emily.

His laughter abruptly ended as he grabbed a fistful of her long black hair yanking her head up. Using up her energy just to keep from screaming at this gesture tears started to roll down her face. He looked down at her with a straight face full of rage. 

"Where did you hide it!?"

Emily mutter a quiet curse word towards him under her breath she immediately regretted it. 

"Well it never hurt to be polite." he held out his oddly triangular blade and sliced another horizontal line along her rib cage. 

She let out a small scream as he chuckled tracing the blade lightly along her bare skin. Her heart beating faster and faster as he neared his face to hers. He tilted his head to the right and gave a grin befitting The Joker before leaning in and whispering 

"Goodnight" she heard a voice say, but it wasn't what he'd said and it most definitely was not him. She could still here him whispering but it sounded to her like the white noise of an old TV screen. 

Emily eyes widened as she kicked and yelled as every part of her body jolted around painfully, against her control. He began to mutter. The shaking in her seat intensified, her body moving compulsively which felt like fire as the new cuts seared her skin she screamed, her thoughts raced most of which being 'I cant believe I'm going to die of a seizure after everything....maybe it'd be less painful' and everything went black.

****

She jumped up her pillows covered in tears and sweat. It had been nearly ten years but she still had nightmares, flashbacks. She'd spent weeks in that barn. Weeks of fear and pain. Her hands went to her sides she could feel the bumped of her scars through her tank top. She rubbed her eyes looking around the motel room.

Its dark brown walls looked awful, like some one had tried to paint them with a hersheys bar and given up leaving streaks of other colors mixed in. Of course the only motel in the town was a shitty one. She pulled the sweat soaked blankets off of her body stepping out of her bed and onto the red shag carpeting.

She took shower and got dressed changing into a gray tanktop and black leather jacket ,that still didn't fit her all the way, but stayed in the comfortable shorts she had been sleeping in. 

Although the sun had not yet risen she was ready to start the day. She looked over to the digital clock by her bed. 4:35. She walked outside pulling her jacket tighter around herself at the sudden cold.   
As crappy as the motel was it had wifi and central heating. She struggled to pull out a duffel bag full of books that was stuck between the drivers and passenger seat. Finally getting it out she shut the door. Walking back to her room she took a seat at the small table the provided. She spent the next couple hours looking through the books, nodding off every couple minutes. She was convincing herself it was a Wendigo. She had almost finished the chapter on them when headlights flooded her window, and an engine shut off. Two male voices began talking rather loudly. Curiously she began to listen in on the strangers. 

" It's a wendigo but we can go hunting tomorrow I need sleep and pie" said a gruff male voice . 

At the mention of the Wendigo she knew they were fellow hunters"Okay whatever Dean I'm going to bed"   
She heard a motel room door close just before she stepped outside. A man walked up to side walk he was much taller than her which was not exactly surprising ,as her stature was average, but the man towered over her and she felt more of child than an adult . 

"I'm Emily and you two are hunters. Correct? " Emily smiled at him. Her suddeness threw off the man's neutral and replaced it with one of harshness.

"Oh come on I'm just a hunter. Test me if you want. But just came to tell you I've got everything handled soy you and your friend can leave " she said this quickly causing the man to scrunch his eyebrows.

"How do you know we are hunters" said the man who she assumed was 'Dean'.

"You guys aren't exactly the quietest people in the world." She saw Dean reach for his pocket just before she was splashed with holy water. She wiped the water out of her eyes rolling them at the same time "Happy now? " she  
Dean stepped a little closer darting his eyes up and down her body and suddenly she wished she hadn't been wearing short shorts. He didn't seem to see anything overly interesting to him but still she backed up a bit pulling her shorts down as she did.   
"Anyway Goodbye. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave" she quickly walking into her room and shutting the door behind her, leaving the man alone on the sidewalk.

The rest of the night was spent sleeping until daylight she had thought it best to risk nightmares for a few additional hours of sleep.   
To her delight when Emily awoke the dark impala was gone. She quickly packed the rest of her clothes and things in the back of her truck and set off for breakfast at what seemed to be the only diner in the town.   
'Jeez how tiny is this place'. She found a seat in a booth by a window. A few minutes later a beauty model waitress came and took her order ,some coffee and the breakfast special eggs over medium. The waitress and her talked Emily trying her best to flirt, but soon she walked away and Emily couldn't help watching her behind as she left. 

She looked around at the people in the diner a few teenagers in the corner, a family happily eating and a few lone strangers around. Nothing overly interesting. So she pulled a book out of the bag next to her and began reading. A few seconds later the bell rang above the door but she continued to read. It wasn't until the new customers sat down she looked up and looked at them. First she saw Dean which slightly annoyed her, then she saw a familiar face and became sick to her stomach. Sitting at a table was Dean with Zach she froze terrified reaching for her gun in her bag beside her, but before she felt the familiar coolness of its steel she started to notice subtle differences. Zach's hair was a bit longer than this mans. This man was also much taller than him. She calmed down a bit, besides Zach is dead. Suddenly she felt silly for even thinking he was the same person no this was a different person completely. She stood up her body still a little stiff. She had to will herself over the the booth and took a seat next to Dean. Across from the Zach doppelganger.

"I thought you left" She said hiding her uncomfortable feeling with annoyance.

"Emily this is Sam. Sam this is the annoying brat I told you about" Emily scrunched her face and Dean chuckled. 

"Sorry about that my name is Sam. My brother isn't exactly polite" The taller man spoke up. If Dean made Emily look like a child Sam made her feel like an ant. 

Emily's heart started racing. "I uh its okay" He sounded just like him.

"Em's are you okay " Dean asked still grinning.  
Emily scooted back a bit "D-don't call me that." she stuttered she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and she was sure the blood had drained from her face  
"you know what you should just go i have the case handled I am leaving for the woods tonight id prefer if you'd leave" she said this quickly and practically ran out the door after leaving a twenty dollar bill at the table . The bell chimed when she walked out she heard Dean say "what's up with her"   
She drove back to the motel and checked out and to a few other places in town for supplies.   
Finally just the sky was getting darker she drove to the state park.   
Pulling up to the entrance she turned off the truck. She sat in the seat for a few minutes listening to Migraine by Twenty Øne Pilots.   
Eventually she got out and walking behind the truck pulling out a false bottom in the beds fold up door.   
It had cost her a penny but it was worth it. The door had pegs built in each holding a gun or other weapon of monsters peril. She grabbed a flare gun and several rounds for it. Along with weapon of her on making and a shotgun. She slammed the bottom shut just as a black 67 impala drove up behind her. She turned around using her hand to block out the light from the headlights. The car turned off and two tall men got out of the front seats.

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes an OC as a main chracter.


End file.
